Rise of the Cybermen (TV story)
Rise of the Cybermen 'is the fifth episode of the second series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Tom MacRae, directed by Euros Lyn and featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor and Billie Piper as Rose Tyler with Noel Clarke as Mickey Smith. Overview To be added Synopsis The TARDIS falls through a gap in the time vortex stranding the Doctor, Rose and Mickey in a parallel version of London, a slightly more advanced era where Zeppelins fly overhead and the populace wear special ear pods where information can be downloaded via Cybus Industries, a multimillion conglomerate owned by the crippled genius John Lumic. Lumic is involved in his own personal business project, alongside an alternate version of Rose's father, Pete, which involves the human brain being transferred to a robotic body of pure steel would mean that people need never die. All the while homeless people on the street's of London are being snatched away and made into something metal and deathless, something the Doctor did not expect to find here... Plot The lights of a darkened laboratory go on, illuminating a large, humanoid figure; a scientist, Dr. Kendrick marvels at the success of it, while his wheelchair-ridden employer John Lumic, dismisses his address of it as a machine. Nevertheless, he expresses both pride and envy in his work, especially when his creation acknowledges him. Kendrick tells him that Geneva will need to be informed; knowing the government will refuse to allow his project to continue, Lumic orders his creation kill him and it grips him with a large metal hand that electrocutes him to death. Lumic then places a call to his staff, telling them to head towards Great Britain. In the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose recall a previous adventure to Mickey, who was gripping a control on the console at the Doctor's request and had completely forgotten about it. While the Doctor tries to excuse himself, the console erupts with fire and sparks as the TARDIS falls out of the time vortex. Bracing for impact, the ship smashes down and the control room goes black; the Doctor rises to discover, to his absolute despair that his TARDIS is dead, perished beyond the point of repair. Downtrodden, the Doctor declares that they've wound up in '"some sort of no-place". However, Mickey peeks out the door and tells them they're in London. Looking around outside, the city looks exactly the same as it was left, until the Doctor points out all the Zeppelins flying overhead. Mickey deduces that they've ended up in a parallel world and Rose suddenly spots a video advertisement revealing that in this reality, her father Pete is still alive. Obviously wishing to seek him out, the Doctor forbids her, insisting that this version of Pete is not her father, but an alternate version of her father, likely with his own Jackie and Rose. At the alternate Pete's mansion, he arrives home to be greeted indignantly by the alternate Jackie, who moans about the banner he got for her birthday party saying that she's 40. Beckoning for the alternate Rose, who in this reality is a puppy, Jackie flaunts her new Cybus earpieces. Pete then gets a call from Lumic who orders him to be at the meeting with the President to propose his project. After hanging up, Lumic overrides Jackie's earpieces and downloads the security arrangements, passwords and blueprints of the house before breaking the connection, leaving her none the wiser. Lumic calls on his associate Mr. Crane to bring in others and sends him on a 'recruitment drive'. Meanwhile, Rose wanders around, using her phone to search the internet for information about Pete. Mickey returns to the TARDIS and the Doctor berates him for leaving her alone but ultimately falters. While addressing the dangers of travelling between dimensions without the oversight of the Time Lords to Mickey, the Doctor spots a small green light beneath the floor panels. Digging it up, he finds a dormant power cell that, if powered up enough, can restore the TARDIS and get them home. Needing energy for their universe to do so, the Doctor gives it ten years of his life to start the process and they go to fetch Rose. Elsewhere, Crane draws a group of starving local vagrants over to a Cybus Industries lorry with promises of food inside and many of them are quick to scurry inside. One homeless man is pulled aside by city-known freedom fighter Jake Simmonds who warns him against going into the truck, talking about various reports of people disappearing from the streets. Nevertheless, he goes for the truck; Jake sits and films the vagrants get into the lorry only to try and run out in terror and get thrown back inside and taken away. Finding Rose on the riverfront, she tells the Doctor that she plans to go and see Pete and he refuses to let her. Suddenly, Mickey starts wandering off as well; the Doctor tries to beckon them both back but, unable to follow both of them, chases after Rose fearing her venture will be more damaging. Lumic's personal Zepplin is moored as Pete and the President of the United Kingdom are summoned aboard for his meeting regarding his project. Meanwhile, while Mickey mopes around a military-controlled area, Rose tells the Doctor about his grandmother and her death and start to suspect that they take him for granted. While wondering if his gran could still be alive in this universe, every member of the public with earpieces suddenly stops in their tracks. Rose's phone starts downloading information distributed by Cybus Industries that everybody else is having downloaded directly into their brains. Discovering Cybus also owns Pete's company Vitex, the Doctor gives in and decides they should go and see him. Mickey finds himself on a regular suburb and knocks on the door of his parallel blind grandmother, Rita-Anne; he gets emotional over seeing her when she tells him that she doesn't trust his 'new friends'. Before he can step inside, however, a blue van pulls up and Mickey is dragged inside by Jake and driven off, to Rita-Anne's shock and concern. Jake joyously tells him what he saw with the Cybus lorries and the driver, Mrs. Moore conveys her own intel, neither of them aware of whom they're talking to. Mickey is also shocked to discover that in this universe, he's now London's most wanted. In Lumic's meeting, he shows a presentation for the President regarding his project, the Ultimate Upgrade. As he'd been expecting, the President refuses to allow the project to take place and leaves. After dismissing Pete, Lumic calls Crane who shows him the new earpiece systems; using the voice command system, Crane, on Lumic's orders, tells all the brainwashed vagrants to step into the upgrade machine. Meanwhile, Jake, Moore and Mickey burst into the base of the Preachers where they discover Mickey's alternate counterpart, Ricky and they suddenly point their guns at Mickey. Watching guests arrive for Jackie's party outside of Pete's mansion, the Doctor and Rose bluff their way in using the psychic paper, pretending to be catering staff. Pete appears before everybody and extravagantly announces Jackie as she comes downstairs to greet the masses. As the party continues, the Doctor finds it funny that Rose's alternate counterpart is a dog, but Rose quickly silences him. Meanwhile, Crane starts loading masses of robotic figures onto lorries when he gets a call from Lumic. In the Preacher's HQ, Mickey is interrogated by his alternate self, who determines with his questions that he is literally another version of himself. Mrs. Moore gets word from their informant that Lumic's making a move and they prepare to intercept, taking Mickey with them. At the party, the Doctor slips away and finds a computer, which he hacks into to find specifics about Lumic's Ultimate Upgrade, while Rose learns from Pete that he and Jackie are slowly on the road to divorce. Outside, the Preachers watch Cybus starts to unload their robotic army. Rose steps out to speak to Jackie; the conversation goes well until she brings up the state of her marriage, Jackie is outraged and refuses to talk to her before going back inside. Suddenly, a light shines on the house and various robotic figures start advancing; Rose rushes off to find the Doctor, who in turn finds her in the crowd and looks out at the advancing masses, having discovered what they are. Watching their approach, the Doctor is horrified to be seeing the beginnings of his old enemies, the Cybermen, in a new universe. The Cybermen crash the house and Lumic contacts the President, who is outraged that Lumic ignored his verdict of forbidding the Ultimate Upgrade project. The Cybermen declare that everybody will become like them; when the President refuses to comply, they 'delete' him, electrocuting him to death, before they proceed to do so to various other party guests. The Doctor and Rose escape through one of the broken windows, followed by Pete. Inside, the house, Jackie is blocked off by the Cybermen and runs off to hide in the basement. The Cybermen advance the house on all sides; Ricky and Jake rush in and halt their approach with machine guns. The group are quickly encircled and the Doctor offers their surrender to the Cybermen; however, they declare that they are rogue elements that will instead be deleted as they raise their arms to kill... Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke * Pete Tyler - Shaun Dingwall * John Lumic - Roger Lloyd Pack * Jake Simmonds - Andrew Hayden-Smith * The President - Don Warrington * Rita-Anne - Mona Hammond * Mrs Moore - Helen Griffin * Mr Crane - Colin Spaull * Dr Kendrick - Paul Antony-Barber * Morris - Adam Shaw * Soldier - Andrew Ufondo * Newsreader - Duncan Duff * Cyber-Leader - Paul Kasey * Cyber-Voice - Nicholas Briggs Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Rise of the Cybermen'' page on '''Doctor Who Website